


Talking!

by dStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dStrider/pseuds/dStrider





	Talking!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masthya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masthya/gifts).



 

"Callie, pass me the green crayon!" Jade exclaimed as she colored her trollsona's skin with grey crayon. Calliope of course, pass the green crayon easily because well, she's using the orange now since she was coloring the horns. Jade's green eyes glanced at Calliope's drawing and she gasped. "Oh my god! Your drawing is so cute!" She exclaimed, her green eyes twinkled with amazement.

 

Calliope blushed slightly, her head tilted slightly. "Thank you! I rarely show my work to someone, so this is somewhat embarrassing.." She murmured. The last time she ever show her drawing was to Roxy Lalonde, her best friend. And it was the time before her 'brother' took over. But of course, she held no grudge. Somehow.

 

But she does want to defeat her brother, because well, her brother is idiotic and he is destructive! And god knows what he would do out there... Ugh, probably something about destroying things as he like. 

 

"Don't be embarrassed! I mean, it's cute and you are obviously a good artist, Callie! Not like mine." Jade pouted. Calliope glanced at Jade's drawing--it's not bad! It's obviously thousands time better than her brother's and it's cute! Really, really cute! "It's not bad! Look, it's cute. Thousands time better than my brother's." The cherub says with a smile.

 

Jade blinks.

 

"Really?"

 

"Really."

 

Jade stays silent, before the witch laughed. "Okay then, okay! I guess I'm going to take that compliment, hehe!" She said with a bright smile, her buck tooth was peeking between her lips. Calliope giggled, before continuing her drawing. "So green blood, huh. We really should be sister by blood or something! It will be cool! With the trolls...." Well, not _all_ of the troll, of course. She doesn't want to invite Karkat! Crabkat will be crabby and it will ruin the party.

 

Or--at least that is what Jade think??

 

"Oh, trolls. I forgot who was her.." Calliope mumbled, while the crayon she held was scratching against the surface of the paper, creating pattern and coloring her drawing. The shape is getting clearer, of course, because the drawing is nearly finished! It's just a little bit on the clothes, and then a little shade here and there, and it will be done!

 

The same goes to Jade. Her drawing is nearly done too but she doesn't know what would she do to...make it looks cuter? Well, as cute as it can be from this state. It's bad, in Jade's perspective, but Callie said that it was cute, so she thought that it's good enough! At least.

 

"Your trollsona is really cute! Where do you get the idea to make the horns that curly?" Jade asked as she studied Calliope's drawing. Calliope's eyes trailed at Jade, before giggling. "Ah, it was just a doodle and it went out of my control. So I'm afraid I...forgot?" Calliope said as she tilted her head. Jade gasped, before glomping the cherub.

 

"I can't stand it oh my god you are sooooo cute!!" Jade exclaimed. Calliope could only giggle nervously before she patted the other's head, feeling the soft fur of the dog ears beneath her palm. "You should speak for yourself, Jade. You really are adorable." Calliope said with a smile.

 

"Then let's continue! Yours is almost done but mine's not..." Jade trailed off. Calliope smiled before she nodded. "I'll help you after this." She said. Jade gasped, before laughing and hugging Callie once again. "Thanks Callie! You're the best!" She exclaimed. Calliope once again patted the girl's head, before continuing her drawing.

 

Jade of course, withdraw with intend on watching the other's drawing.

 

It's simple, yes, but it's beautiful. Really, really beautiful.

 

By a glance, everyone would know that a professional artist was the one who creates the masterpiece! Well, obviously, there will be a greater piece but for Jade, this is the masterpiece.

 

When Calliope waved a hand in front of her face, Jade’s cheek flushed pink. Whoa, she just stared and blanked out for a bit! That is kind of embarrassing—no, it’s really, _really_ embarrassing. She just—stares! It’s impolite to do so, right?

 

“What’s your sign will look like, Jade?” Calliope asked. Jade tilted her head, of course not understanding what’s the meaning of Callie’s words. “On trolls’ culture, they always given a sign from they were a little wriggler! So, how about yours?” The cherub explained plus asked. Jade stares at the black space before smiles brightly.

 

“How about bec’s head! That one is kind of stuck on me, hehe. And I miss bec!” She exclaimed. Calliope giggled before nodding, agreeing with the idea. “Of course. It would be a splendid idea, love.” She said with a smile. Jade nodding vigorously, now drawing the shape of bec’s head on the shirt of her trollsona.

 

“Now, how about the horns?” Calliope asked. The witch lets out a frustrated groan at this. “I don’t know! I mean, I want it simple but I don’t want it to look like a simple nubby horns!” Jade whines quite loudly at that. The muse simply smiled, because well. She knows who has a nubby horns—ehehe.

 

“Then, why not make it like your dog ear? It will be okay.” Calliope suggested and of course, this idea is accepted by Jade immediately. She exclaimed, “good idea!!!!” before drawing little horns on the top of her head. She giggled, before squealing on how cute it is.

 

“We should do a colaboration after this. Like, please?” Jade asked immediately. Calliope smiled and nodded, of course extremely okay with the idea. Anything to keep her mind off of her quest and her brother’s problem and the loneliness.

 

“Okay, so maybe you draw and I’ll color? Then I’ll draw and you’ll color!” Jade exclaimed. The cherub cheered softly, and then she nodded. “Ah, that will be a bright idea, love!” She exclaimed happily. Jade smiled at the antic, before glancing around.

 

But paper..

 

Jade stands up and looks around the stage. Of course, there has to be a paper some—there it is! Aha! And it’s a lot too! Good thing it’s a LOT.

 

“I got some paper!” She exclaimed. Calliope smiled brightly at that.

 

“Let’s continue?”

 

“Let’s!!”

 

And then, the two of them is doing the best colaboration art ever done in the paradox space.

 


End file.
